After-School Coffee Break
by InuYashaOuranKyoFan
Summary: It's Yuuki Hirasawa's first year in high school and he is eagerly searching for a club to join. At the same time, Ritsu Tainaka and his friend Michio Akiyama are searching for prospective members to join the light music club that is set to be disbanded if it doesn't have four members. They manage to recruit Tsubasa Kotobuki, and Yuuki joins thinking he can just play castanets.


"MICHIOOO!" Ritsu Tainaka called to his best friend who was walking down the hall just ahead of him. Michio turned around and stood, waiting for Ritsu to catch up with him.

"Let's go on a club visit!" Ritsu suggested cheerfully once he had caught his breath.

"A club visit?" Michio asked.

"It's the light music club... The light music club!"

"But I was already planning on joining an academic club,"

Michio pulled out his club application and held it in front of Ritsu's face,

"See? I already filled out an application."

Ritsu squinted at the paper for a moment before mercilessly tearing it in two.

"EH!? What're ya doing?" Michio questioned intensely as Ritsu grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the staff room,

"C'mon, let's go! Hurry, hurry!" Ritsu shouted.

Once in the staff room, Michio leaned against the wall trying to breath properly after the sudden burst of physical activity he had just endured. Ritsu, on the other hand, was staring at a teacher, dumbfounded,

"The club shut down?" He asked.

"Actually, it's about to be disbanded.

All of the previous members graduated. If four people don't join the club this month, then it'll be shut down," one of the young teachers, Souta Yamanaka, replied.

"Sensei!" A student called, trying to get Mr. Yamanaka's attention.

"Sorry I need to deal with this," Mr. Yamanaka said, standing up, "Good luck!" He waved and followed the student out of the room.

"..." Ritsu stared off into space sadly.

"Whoa, that guy could be an actor..." Michio muttered before turning in the direction of the door, "Well, if the club's going to be shut down, then I guess I have no choice: I'm joining the culture club—" Ritsu caught his friends shoulder to prevent him from walking away,

"If nobody is in the club and I join... that would make me club president, huh? Heh heh heh... That's not bad..." Ritsu chuckled mischievously.

Later, the boys say in the music room waiting for prospective members. A boy with blond hair and blues eyes opened the door and walked into the room.

"Ummm..." Before the boy could even utter a sentence, Ritsu had a hold of him, "I wanted to tour the club but..." The boy continued, getting cut off by an excited Ritsu,

"The light music club!?" Ritsu interrogated.

"N-no... The chorus club..."

"Chorus is for sissies! Let's start a band!"

"HEY!" Michio yelled, "If you come on that strong you're gonna lose him!"

"Well then, I'm leaving." Michio began walking to the door,

"Michio!" Michio stopped and turned to his friend.

"Was your promise that time all a lie?

That we'd form a band, you on bass, me on drums!"

"Ritsu..."

"And when we make it big we can split the profits 70/30!"

"Don't make stuff up!" Michio yelled, karate chopping his friend on the head. The blond haired boy, who had been witnessing all the shenanigans from the moment he had stepped in the door, began laughing.

"This looks kinda fun," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "my name is Tsubasa Kotobuki, I can't play anything other than keyboard, but if that will suffice then please allow me to join your club."

Ritsu smiled a smile so wide that it covered half his face and Michio could only stare at this Kotobuki boy in disbelief.

"Thanks! Now we only need one more member!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"You're already counting me aren't you..." Michio sweatdropped.

_All that's left is a guitarist_

~K-On!~

"Uuun.." Yuuki Hirasawa groaned in concentration and despair.

His best friend, Noda Manabe, noticed his friend's inner turmoil and decided to lend a hand,

"What are you whining about, Yuuki?"

"Ah, Noda-kun, I'm still lost as to what activity to join..." Yuuki admitted.

Noda slammed his hands down on his friends desk,

"What!? You haven't decided yet!? School started two weeks ago!"

"But I'm too uncoordinated for a sports club and I don't understand any of the academic clubs..." Yuuki lamented.

"I can't help but agree... but this is how NEETS come about." Yuuki's bespectacled friend pointed out.

"Just because I don't do activities I'll become a NEET!?"

That day at lunch time, Yuuki once again brought up the subject of clubs,

"I have decided to join the light music club!" Yuuki exclaimed, holding up his fists in determination. He then opened the wrapper of a cream puff he had bought in the cafeteria.

"Wow, so what'll you do in this light music club?" Noda asked.

"I dunno." Yuuki said before munching on his pastry.

"Eh?"

Yuuki put the cream puff down and held up his fists once more,

"C'mon Noda-kun, it's written as "**light** music". That means I'll only have to play easy stuff! Like whistles."

"_Seems like a club without motivation_..." Noda thought.

Later they found a flyer posted on a bulletin board in the hallway. It read: Won't you be a part of our band? We need a guitarist!

Noda pointed at it,

"See? It looks like they want to form a band or something."

"Eh? But I don't know how to play the guitar." Yuuki said sadly.

"Well what can you play?" Noda asked.

Yuuki thought for a moment,

"Ca-castanets...?"

"That is so you."

The next day, Yuuki found himself in front of what he assumed to be the light music club room.

"After I join I'll just tell them that I want to quit! But... I was never very good with words..._the light music club, eh? I wonder what kind of people are in it_,"

'**_You think you_** _**can just quit like that? I'll murder you!**_'

Yuuki felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in surprise.

He turned around in fear to see none other than Ritsu Tainaka,

"What are you doing in front if my club room?" Ritsu asked. Yuuki continued staring at him.

"Whoa! You must be Yuuki Hirasawa, the new recruit!" Ritsu grabbed Yuuki's hands and shook them,

"You are really good at guitar right!? I've been waiting for you to come!"

"_He seems to be exaggerating a lot!_" Yuuki thought.

Ritsu burst into the club room, pulling Yuuki along with him.

"Guys, we've got a new recruit!" Ritsu shouted.

Tsubasa and Michio stood up to greet their new club member.

"Welcome to the light music club!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Okay Basa, go prepare some coffee!" Ritsu ordered.

"Of course!" Tsubasa complied.

"_What am I gonna do? It's gonna be hard to turn them down_." Yuuki pointed out to himself.

Once everyone had a proper cup of joe in front of them, Ritsu began speaking,

"Truthfully, we're also new club members this year, but all the old members graduated so the club only consists of us three."

Yuuki sipped his coffee slowly.

"If the club doesn't have at least four members we'll have to quit; if we don't recruit one member in a week, the

club will be disbanded." Tsubasa explained. Ritsu grabbed Yuuki's hands once more,

"THANK FOR JOINING OUR CLUB!"

"_They are really, really making it hard to quit!_"

Yuuki scratched his face awkwardly,

"Actually... I came here just to say that I quit..."

Ritsu stared at him in dissapointment.

"You just came here to quit?"

"Y-yeah... But I thought I'd be playing a completely different type of instrument!" Yuuki explained quickly.

"Eh? Then what can you play?" Tsubasa asked.

"Casta—THE HARMONICA!" Yuuki lied.

Ritsu pulled a harmonica out of his pocket and held it in the air,

"If you want a harmonica I have one! Here, give it a blow!"

"Sorry, I can't actually play..."

"But you thought about joining the club because you at least have a passion for music, right?" Michio asked.

"Is there any other club you'd rather join?" Tsubasa then asked before Yuuki could answer the previous question.

"N-No... Not really..." Yuuki replied.

"Well, at least listen to us perform once. Then maybe you can decide whether you want to join or not." Ritsu suggested.

"Eeeeh? You'll really give me a show?"

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Ritsu exclaimed, "_I can't let this one slip out of my grasp_..." He thought.

~One shouta performance later~

"Hehe, so how was that?" Ritsu asked bashfully.

"Well... How do I put this... I'm not amazing with words, but... It wasn't that good at all!"

"How blunt..." Ritsu said.

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Author's Note:** This took entirely too long to write, and sorry it is so badly written. Hahaaa... I'm just not really in the mood for writing.


End file.
